megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity Mijinion
|mmx=Ray Arrow |zero=Rekkoha |weak=Guard Shell |stage=Weapons Facility |appearances=Mega Man X6 |sprite= }} is a water flea Reploid created by Gate to test pilot manned weaponry. His body contains an advanced supercomputer that allows him to analyze and process information with incredible speed and accuracy. But, Mijinion's arrogant and impatient attitude eventually lead to his downfall. His rash behavior put many of his coworkers in danger, which resulted in him being killed in a sabotaged weapons test setup to look like an accident. He was later resurrected by Gate to serve as one of his Nightmare Investigators, placing him in charge of the Weapons Facility. There Mijinion immediately restarted the suspended project to construct the giant Reploid weapon, Illumina. Though, his main weakness is Guard Shell, sometimes it's best to just use the Z-Saber or Nova Strike if you have X's Ultimate Armor. Data Attacks *Whenever you hit Infinity Mijinion with a slash attack, a successful Guard Shell reflection, or take away 1/4 of his energy, he will be deflected towards a wall and will almost always create a clone. These clones will constantly create destroyable bubbles made of ooze. You can destroy the clones with 4-5 Z-Buster shots or a lot of X-Buster shots, and the bubbles with almost anything. *Infinity Mijinion will stop somewhere in the air, and create some of those annoying bubbles. *Infinity Mijinion will teleport to the top middle of the screen, then fall straight down into the ground. This will cause two orange energy balls to travel the floor. With them will come a rain of Ray Arrows from the sky. These balls can be reflected by Guard Shell. *Infinity Mijinion also leaves green energy balls in mid-air. attacking these will cause them to extend green lines out horizontally, which are harmless. In fact, they can be grappled onto like ropes in the other stages. The green balls themselves are also harmless. *Infinity Mijinion will fire off 3 sets of 8 spread-shot orange balls that will fly in the cardinal and secondary directions (up, down, left, right, up-left, up-right, down-left, down-right). These can be reflected by Guard Shell as well. *Infinity Mijinion will fire a laser that will travel slowly in the air. If you are below this laser, it will fall quickly onto you. If you are above this laser, it will fly straight up at you. *Infinity Mijinion will start to flash, and fire off constant spread-shot orange balls (these can't be reflected) while recovering energy. Unless you are on Xtreme mode or are using the X-Buster against him, you will rarely see this attack. *(1/2 energy left) Infinity Mijinion will fire a faster laser that will travel in the air and drop down/fly straight up on you. Stage Enemies Enemies in Infinity Mijinion's stage, the Weapons Facility. *'Sub-boss:' Illumina *Nightmare Virus *Group Jet Dialogues When Playing as X ??: Someone comes... X: Infinity Mijinion! You are one of the investigators of the Nightmares, aren't you? Infinity Mijinion: You seem to be hard to deal with... Why must I cover up for the lack in ability of the other investigators? Hmm? How did you come this far? Don't say you destroyed my sweet Illumina... X: I destroyed such a dangerous Reploid!! Infinity Mijinion: No! I was still conducting a test or two on her...! I wanted to use her to destroy all the idiots! Now I'm angry, and that means you're dead! When Playing as Zero ??: Uh? Weren't you dead? Zero: You heard wrong. You are Infinity Mijinion, one of the investigators for the Nightmares, aren't you? Infinity Mijinion: Are the other investigators useless fleas? That's the only explanation as to why I have to clean up their messes... But wait... Why are you here anyway? Don't tell me you destroyed my sweet Illumina. Zero: What do you think... Infinity Mijinion: Maverick! I haven't even tested her! And I was thinking that I'll destroy all the thick-headed so-called "authorities" with her...! You will die!! Gallery InfinityMijinionMugshotMMX6.jpg|Mijinion's bustshot. InfinityMMX6ConceptArt.jpg|Mijinion's concept art. Trivia *Because his species is not tremendously outwardly obvious to the casual observer or player, Infinity Mijinion is considered one of the most confusing Mavericks in the Mega Man X series. Mijinion is in fact a daphnia, a type of water flea; and the name Mijinion is derived from the Japanese word "mijinko", which means daphnia. *The background music for Infinity Mijinion's stage contains synthesizer riffs reminiscent of the song "The Final Countdown". *The term "Infinity" is very fitting, as the water flea Mijinion is based on can survive almost anything. Daphnia are regularly found in acidic swamp water and can survive extreme heat, extreme cold, the vacuum of space, and even a nuclear blast. *He is considered to be one of the most annoying bosses in the entire X series, as the number of bubbles and clones he can produced is almost unlimited. Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X6 bosses Category:Crustacean Mavericks Category:Light Mavericks